Conventional thermal switches use bi or trimetallic disks for performing the switching process. These thermal switches include a metal-to-metal contact that results in microwelding, arching, and oxidization that can cause the switch to prematurely fail. Also, these thermal switches cannot be reduced below a certain size limit and thus, have limited applicability. Also, these thermal switches include a number of parts that require costly manual construction. The set point of these thermal switches is determined by the material and geometry of the thermal disk used and cannot be adjusted after construction. Therefore, these thermal switch set points cannot be adjusted once the switch is fabricated.
Therefore, there exists a need for an easy-to-produce thermal switch with an adjustable set point that can be efficiently manufactured.